


Conflicts of the Heart and Mind

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, I really can't write summaries, Takumi's POV, come on pinapple, don't underestimate it's shortness, ft. Takumi and dark thoughts, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: A backstory on how Takumi developed feelings for Corrin.





	Conflicts of the Heart and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Relates to the original story "Can You Be Mine." Check it out by clicking on my name! Please do! 
> 
> The switching perspectives are supposed to emphasize the conflict. When Takumi talks in first person, he is showing resentment. When he is talking in second person, he is talking with fondness.

I never thought I’d fall in love with her of all people. First, she came back into my life and steals the spotlight, then she disappears. Though she didn’t outright side with Nohr, she went against Hoshido, and that makes her a traitor in my book. When she reappeared at Izumo, I lashed out at her. Ironically, I joined her cause, but I wasn’t exactly the nicest about it. Despite my behavior, she brought me dinner. Why? Why would you do something like that for me? I always say cruel things to you, so why are you treating me so nicely? Don’t act like nothing just happened, I hate you. Please…

  
She acted like I never said or did anything. Always treating me with so much kindness it almost makes me sick. And then she is always smiling. How could you hate someone with a smile like hers? Oh, why do you have to make it so hard to hate you? You’re tearing me apart inside. I don’t want to like you, but I can’t help it, especially when you act so nice. I can’t decide, is all this hate I direct at you real or just an act?

  
Then you asked me about archery. You are so good at it, I'm jealous. You managed to do better than what I did in a year in just a week. Seeing you smiling while doing something I love, makes my heart flutter. How could I have ever hated you? After you hurt yourself, I wanted to kiss away the pain and heal you. I pray for your recovery so we can continue shooting together.

  
Gradually she grew on me and I completely accepted her as my sister. It certainly took a burden off of me, after all, it is taxing to hate someone. After all the turmoil with me deciding whether or not I like her, I decided I like her, but never would I have guessed it would’ve gone farther.

  
Love. It happened. I think I fell in love with her. Every time you pass by, my heart flutters. I hope you don't catch my blush whenever you compliment me. Why do you think I would always fight next to you? I want to protect you and feel the thrill of fighting alongside you. You light up my world. You're beautiful.

  
Later, when I learned that we weren’t related by blood, I felt relieved. Despite the fact I thought we were blood siblings, I wasn't going to deny my feelings. To find out that we weren't related at all, I was filled with joy. Neither of us would be scrutinized if we were together. I couldn't wait to see if I could make you mine...

  
Just as I thought about confessing my feelings, I remembered how I treated her. I couldn’t dare face her and tell her how I feel after I treated her. I was so cruel and said things with no regard to how she felt. I don’t deserve her, but at the same time, I couldn’t bear seeing her with someone else. She probably doesn't even reciprocate my feelings. She is probably being nice because that's how she is. What should I do? I’m tearing myself up about this. I love her, but I have no right to tell her that. Why world are you so cruel?

  
Maybe I can get past these feelings. I don't want to be hurt. I'm such a coward, but it's probably for the best, right? It is a well-known fact to everyone Oboro has feelings for me. Wouldn't it just be easier to date her? I know she likes me, and for who I am. It’s not like she would care. Everything is complicated. Everything would be easier if I never fell in love with her.


End file.
